


Sacrificial Schemes

by twilightstarr



Series: Heroes of The Realms [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gender Neutral Robin, Love Confessions, Other, Tempest trials, mild violence, one mild swear, to die on the battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: “Remember when you told me not to make ‘sacrificial schemes’?” Robin reminded him.





	Sacrificial Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Better Than The Risen, inspired by me sacrificing Leo to beat lunatic when I was still getting used to this trial and seeing ship potential in it.

Robin and Beruka were still moving, but only just, even with Lissa healing them as much as she could while evading their last opponents’ range. Hector, however, while his allies all lay fallen, was hardly breaking a sweat. 

Robin wanted Leo to stay back until they had him weakened enough for one shot from Brynhildr to finish him, but clearly, that wasn’t quite going to work. They were both about to topple. 

Knowing perfectly well that he was likely to take a devastating hit, Leo charged forward and cast. Hector withstood the blast of magic and swung his axe, taking Leo down, but staggering after the effort. 

Halfway conscious, Leo heard Robin and Lissa shout his name, then a yell from Hector, and then he felt the warm glow of healing magic surrounding him. His senses focused again, recognizing the Ylissean princess beside him. 

Robin knelt at his other side, hardly looking any better themself. “What the hell, Leo?” 

“It did enough damage and bought you enough time,” he answered as the pain lessened. 

“I’ll come back to you soon,” Lissa promised before rushing to save the freed victims of Veronica’s brainwashing. 

Leo was able to sit up with a little help from his companion. “Remember when you told me not to make ‘sacrificial schemes’?” Robin reminded him. 

“I had no other option, and you know it,” Leo argued. 

“You could have let me take that hit instead and then struck with Beruka.” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

Leo closed his eyes, as though if he couldn’t see Robin, they couldn’t see him. He already felt weak enough without adding a confession to it. “Nevermind.” He felt something brush through his hair. 

“I think I understand.” 

Leo dared to look. Robin was blushing. 

“Do I have to say it first?” 

“Yes.” He was still afraid that he was somehow misunderstanding, that he was somehow wrong. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Leo replied, feeling silly now for so much unnecessary worrying. 

Robin kissed him. 

When Lissa returned, she squealed so much at the sight of them in each other’s arms that she almost forgot to finish healing them. 

“Don’t you dare start singing,” Leo grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love my team?


End file.
